Roo
Roo is a kangaroo from Winnie the Pooh. Roo and Company Played as Oliver He is a kitten Tigger the Tiger (SatAM) Played as Tails He is a fox Tigger Hood and Danny Hood Played as Skippy Rabbit He is a rabbit Roo (Dumbo) Played as Dumbo He is a baby elephant Eric Pan and Piglet Pan Played as one of the Lost Boys He is a lost boy The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Played as Berlioz He is Duchess' youngest son Roonicchio Played as Pinocchio He is a puppet The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets) played as Robin the Frog He is Kermit's nephew The Little Jane Jetson 2: Return to the Sea and The Little French Girl 2: Return to the Sea Played as Baby Penguin He is a baby penguin Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo, A Julian14bernardino Christmas Gift played as Kangaroo He is a kangaroo Beauty and the Lion and Beauty and the Pooh Played as Chip He is Mrs. Potts' son Finding Roo Played as Nemo He is Marlin's son The Good Joey Played as Arlo He is a dinosaur An Animal Tail, An Animal Tail 2: Roo Goes West and An Animal Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan island Played as Fievel He is a mouse The Mouse's New Groove Played as Tipo He is Pacha and Chicha's son Todladdin, Eilonwyladdin, Eilonwyladdin 2: The Return of Zelda, Eilonwyladdin 3: The Queen of Thieves and Dudleyladdin Played as Abu He is a monkey The Sword in the Stone (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) Played as Arthur/Wart He is a boy The Wild Animal Bully Played as Lucas Nickle (Ant) A Zebra in Central Park Played as Gus Portayals: * In The Many Adventures of Scooby Doo he is played By Dale Gallery: Roo in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Roo in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Roo in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Roo in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Roo in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Roo in The Tigger Movie Roo in The Book of Pooh.jpg|Roo in The Book of Pooh Roo in Piglet's Big Movie.jpg|Roo in Piglet's Big Movie Roo in Winnie the Pooh ABC's.jpg|Roo in Winnie the Pooh: ABC's Roo in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Roo in Winnie the Pooh Roo in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Roo in Winnie the Pooh Roo.jpg ROOHOP.png Roo wears pyjamas.png tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2675.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2676.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2678.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2679.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2680.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2686.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2687.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2688.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2689.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2691.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2693.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2694.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2695.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2227.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2267.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7266.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7271.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7287.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7300.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7301.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7302.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7380.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7681.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7726.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7016.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7017.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7069.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7077.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7079.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7082.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7121.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7122.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7134.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7136.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7171.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7172.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7797.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7987.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7990.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2507.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2510.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2511.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2512.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2513.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2874.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2984.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2985.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2987.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2988.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2989.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3221.jpg roo dance 1.png roo dance 2.png roo dance 3.png roo dance 4.png roo dance 5.png pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5957.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6013.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6014.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6015.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6016.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6280.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6281.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6294.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6297.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6298.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6301.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6302.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6335.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6339.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6342.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6365.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6366.jpg Roo holding on.png roopoohpicture.jpg roo holding on 2.png giphy.gif Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5396.jpg Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5423.jpg Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5424.jpg Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5442.jpg Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5443.jpg Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5447.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2677.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2678.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2679.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2681.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2682.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2693.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2694.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2703.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2705.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2706.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4965.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4966.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4967.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4971.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4972.jpg roo tail eeyore.png roo back 2.png roo back.png roo his back.png roo hopping trail.png roo shirt up.png roo holding tree 2.png roo holding tree.png tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2468.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2469.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2470.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2548.jpg Roo hanging on tree in The Tigger Movie.png Roo hanging on tree as Roo watches Tigger singing at the end of Someone Like Me.png Roo_hopping_down_1.png Roo_hopping_down.png Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6063.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6062.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6061.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6060.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6052.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6051.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6027.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6026.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6025.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6012.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6010.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6001.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6036.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6034.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6033.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6032.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6031.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6030.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6029.jpg Roo kingdom hearts.png Roo 72.jpg Gym leaders kanto (dinosaurkingrockz style).png Kanga grabs roo 5.png Kanga grabs roo 4.png Kanga grabs roo 3.png Kanga grabs roo 2.png Kanga grabs roo 1.png Roo getting dress 5.png Roo getting dress 4.png Roo getting dress 3.png Roo getting dress 2.png Roo getting dress 1.png Roo swinging 7.png Roo swinging 6.png Roo swinging 5.png Roo swinging 4.png Roo swinging 3.png Roo swinging 2.png Roo swinging 1.png Roo stops swinging 7.png Roo stops swinging 6.png Roo stops swinging 5.png Roo stops swinging 4.png Roo stops swinging 3.png Roo stops swinging 2.png Roo stops swinging 1.png Roo to hide 5.png Roo to hide 4.png Roo to hide 3.png Roo to hide 2.png Roo to hide 1.png pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2838.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2839.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2840.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2873.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3581.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3582.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3584.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3585.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3586.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3587.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3588.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4920.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4929.jpg pooh-heffalump-halloween-disneyscreencaps.com-986.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7886.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7904.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7948.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2329.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2330.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2333.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2336.jpg Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1263.jpg Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of Stephen's friends. Poses Roo_in_The_Many_Adventures_of_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg Roo_in_The_New_Adventures_of_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg Roo_in_Winnie_the_Pooh-0.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-Kanga-and-Roo-Wallpaper-disney-6616231-1024-768.jpg Winnie the Pooh Characters,.jpg Kanga_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg Trivia *His and Kanga's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Bubblesrella, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Drummer Boy, The Reindeer and the Deer, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kangaroos Category:Toys Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Kids Category:Childs Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Kiaha's Team Category:Energetic Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Prey Category:Animals